Flu Season
by TheFieldsofIce
Summary: The feather flu, all ponies have had it at some point in their lives. It's a simple yearly ordeal that leaves you feeling crummy for a weak or two, then you're fine again, right? Oh how wrong of a misconception that is. For this is not the story of the feather flu, this is the story of the black flu. The greatest flu pandemic in Equestrian history.
1. Chapter One: Patient Zero

Flu Season

Chapter One: Patient Zero

"_This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper." –T. S. Eliot_

Day One

Infected: 21

Dead: 0

The tale of the next great pandemic begins in Saddle Arabia, where Fancy Pants sits at a café, enjoying a daisy sandwich. This poor colt was completely unaware of the fact that he would soon come face to face with the greatest killer this world had ever seen, that he would spread it to hundreds of others, and that it would soon bring about his own demise.

Fancy Pants had just finished taking the last few bites of his sandwich, when he looked down to his watch. "2:03" it read. Fearing that he may be late to his meeting, he quickly paid for his meal and left a generous tip, before rushing out the door.

After racing up and down the streets, and asking for directions twice, Fancy Pants had finally made it to his destination. It was an old silk processing plant for him and his wife Rarity's business. It sure had grown since she had left Ponyville almost a decade ago.

As soon as the stallion opened the door, his ears were assaulted with the typical loud noises of any factory; machines slamming together, the hiss of steam, and the occasional chatter amongst workers.

"Hello Mister Fancy Pants," said a cheerful voice with an Arabian accent.

Fancy Pants looked to his left to see three colts in suits looking at him. He assumed that the maroon pony in the center was the one who had greeted him, since his, clearly faked, smile was larger than the others'.

"Good morning, sir." He replied.

"To you as well," replied the pony in the center before he gestured towards a nearby door. "Right this way please."

After what seemed like endless pages of paperwork, it was finally time for Fancy Pants to tour the factory. He questioned the usual things like wages, work hours, and what not as each section of the plant was shown. But, when he reached the part of the factory responsible for boxing the finished silk, he heard a loud coughing from one of the workers. He was a little concerned but not too worried.

Then, as Fancy Pants was being lead to another part of the factory, this same pony, who was putting a box of silk onto a loading ramp, tripped and fell inches from his hooves. Instantly, he was scolded by the three managers, but Fancy Pants, learning a thing or two about generosity from his wife, helped the pony up. As he did so, he noticed that the colt had bloodshot eyes, looked rather clammy, and seemed extremely pail.

"Could you give this colt some off time? He looks absolutely horrible," he asked.

The three ponies looked at each other, before the middle one gleefully replied "Of course, sir. Now, please come with us to the next part of the factory."

Fancy Pants followed the three, but looked back at the ill colt before entering the next room. He just couldn't shake this odd feeling he had about him.

Day Two

Infected: 184

Dead: 14

As Fancy Pants sat in the airship terminal, awaiting his flight to be called, he couldn't help but feel as though yesterday's venture had gone well. However, he soon found his mind drifting back to the sick pony. The stallion dearly hoped that he would never catch an illness that bad, but he simply shrugged it off as overworking.

After a few hours, Fancy Pants found himself growing extremely bored. He was honestly considering reading the travel guide on a nearby table when a young mare sat down next to him. Suddenly one of the luggage cases she was holding slipped off of her hoof. "Shoot!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine, I've got it," said Fancy Pants as he lifted the carrier over to the cream colored pony.

The mare smiled and gladly took it, completely unaware that this colt had unintentionally given her a second gift. This chance encounter would soon leave her dead and 35 others infected with many of them deceased as well.

"Thanks, it's nice to know there's still good ponies in this world."

Fancy Pants let out a modest chuckle. "Quite right."

"I'm Sunflower," said the pony as she outstretched her hoof.

The white unicorn outstretched his own and shook her hoof. "I'm Fancy Pants... Now, please forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're accent sounds rather Equestrian."

"Born and raised in Manehatten."

Fancy Pants raised his brow in surprise. "You're kidding? My sister in-law lives there."

The mare smiled and laughed lightly. "Huh, small world."

The white unicorn nodded. "Indeed it is."

Suddenly a voice came on over the intercom. "Flight 63 to Canterlot is now boarding. Again flight 63 to Canterlot is now boarding."

Quickly Fancy Pants looked to his ticket and began picking up his belongings. "That's my flight."

"Oh, well it was nice talking to you."

"You as well."

After a moment's walk, Fancy Pants had made his way to the airship. Though, as he pulled out his ticket, he didn't notice the change in the floor's elevation, causing him to trip. As he fell he was quickly caught by the flight attendant.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Fancy Pants' face turned a bright crimson as he regained his posture. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tripped," He then began to trot over to his seat when the mare asked "Ticket?"

Instantly, his face turned an even brighter shade of red. 'Dear goddesses, how did I forget that?' he thought as he gave the mare his ticket. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay sir. It happens more than you may think. Have a good flight."

Fancy pants nodded to her before finding his seat. He was rather thankful that there wasn't a single foal in sight. 'Maybe I can actually get some sleep on this flight' he thought.

As Fancy Pants laid his head down, the flight attendant he had ran into earlier, was currently giving the two pilots a cup of coffee. After she had finished this, she would go on to give out drinks and hot towels to many of the passengers. By the time her first symptoms would arise, this pony would unknowingly infect 124 others, each going to and from different parts of the world. Six days from now she and many of them will be dead.

Day Three

Infected: 1031

Dead: 214

As Fancy Pants opened the door to his apartment, he immediately could smell the overpowering scent of oregano and tomato sauce. Then suddenly, he let out a sneeze for no apparent reason. He sniffled a little before entering with a smile. He was far too preoccupied with thinking of the meal he was bound to enjoy, not to mention seeing his wife.

Just as he was about to announce his presence, Rarity came trotting around the corner. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd ever get home," she said with a smile.

Fancy Pants smirked before trotting over to her and pressing his lips to hers. "Sorry about that, the meeting took longer than I was expecting, but it was a tremendous success."

Rarity beamed with joy. "That's wonderful dear! Now come, I've prepared a spectacular dinner and I intend for you to eat every last bite of it."

"Oh trust me I know. I could almost smell the pasta sauce from the other side of the door."

Fancy Pants took his seat at the couple's dining table, directly across from Rarity, and began eating. Upon his first bite he noticed something bizarre; it didn't taste normal, it tasted strange, almost bland. Wanting to inquire where the odd taste was coming from, Fancy Pants went about asking in as polite a way as possible.

"Did you use a new recipe, darling?" he asked.

The white coated mare raised an eyebrow. "No, it's the same as usual. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, it just seems different. I just don't know how."

At that moment, Rarity noticed something she hadn't upon Fancy Pants' arrival; his eyes were slightly bloodshot and his coat just didn't look right. "Um, Fancy Pants, are you feeling okay?"

The stallion cocked his head. "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Oh it's nothing; you're probably just tired is all."

Just as Rarity finished her sentence, Fancy Pants began to cough. At first lightly, but then growing in intensity.

"Here," she said, holding out a glass of water.

The stallion gladly took it and began to drink. After a few sips he was beginning to feel better. However, Rarity was starting to think her husband wasn't just bushed. So the mare got up and trotted over to him. Once she laid her hoof upon his forehead, she could immediately tell that he had a fever.

"You feel a little warm honey. Why don't you go take a nice shower and I'll put up your plate for later."

Fancy Pants considered protesting, but decided that a hot shower didn't sound like such a bad option right now. "Okay dear, but I can assure you I'm fine."

As Fancy Pants let the warm water wash over him, he could feel the aches and stresses of the day wash away as well as the hot, dense steam cleanse his lungs. However, one spot in his body wouldn't grant the warm vapors entrance; his throat. No matter how deeply he breathed, or how many times he cleared his throat, he could always feel a slight tickle.

The stallion tried his best to ignore it and go about scrubbing in his shampoo, but it was still there gnawing away at his esophagus. He tried his best not to cough, but the urge was becoming harder and harder to fight.

Finally, the colt gave in. He let out a single light cough, it was like a massive flood gate had suddenly burst open for then came another and then another. Each cough seemed to grow in intensity until the stallion looked down and saw a small droplet of blood upon his hoof. Despite this, the coughs persisted. Suddenly, Fancy Pants coughed so violently that he slipped in the shower. There was a loud crack as his skull made contact with the porcelain rim of his bath tub.

Alerted by the abrupt crash, Rarity came rushing in and shrieked at what she saw. There, her husband lay, covered in soap, water, and a few splotches of blood. Instantly she began sobbing, assuming that he was dead. Then she saw it, he was still breathing.

Rarity bolted into the other room with tears streaming down her face. She frantically began dialing for and ambulance when finally an emergency service operator answered.

"Canterlot emergency services, what is your emergency?"

"M-My husband he fell in the shower. Please send an ambulance," Rarity cried.

"What is your address mam?"

"I live in the North Canterlot apartments number 127, please hurry!"

As soon as Rarity had stated what she needed to, she darted back into the bathroom and crouched down next to Fancy Pants. Levitating a towel off of the nearby rack, she began to wipe off his face and head. 'This is all my fault,' she thought. Closing her eyes, Rarity began to sob even harder, then without warning, she felt Fancy Pants lay his hoof on top of her's.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. I think I just got knocked out for a second," he said with a reassuring smile.

The white mare smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh thank the goddesses!"

Day Four

Infected: 3628

Dead: 496

Rarity paced back and forth in the halls of the hospital, desperately awaiting news from any of the doctors. She dearly hoped he would only have a concussion at the most, but she knew at the worst he may have a skull fracture. But none of those were really fatal, right?

Suddenly the doors to the ER swung open to reveal a tall grey furred colt with a grim look upon his face. Rarity raced over to him and upon seeing his expression, instantly assumed something was horribly wrong.

"Is he okay doctor? Please tell me there's nothing wrong with him," she cried.

The doctor looked down briefly and then back to Rarity. "I'm so sorry, but despite our best efforts, he didn't respond and… Passed away."

"What?!" she screeched. "He just hit his head! That's it!"

"We know, and his head isn't what did this. He only had a slight skull fracture and a concussion. It appears that his respiratory system was failing then his internal organs began shutting down. It happened so quick we weren't able to treat it. Now we're currently looking into all options, but he did test positive for influenza. So we're sending samples to the EDC, but we think it could just be seasonal."

"The fucking flu!? How the fuck could the flu do this?!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"Mam, I honestly don't know, sometimes people react to different strains differently. Again we are all very sorry for your loss. However, I'm afraid you must come with me."

"What!? Why!?" she asked.

"I'm afraid you need to be put into quarantine until we know what actually caused the infection."

"Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! After all you did such a good job with my husband!"

The doctor took a few steps back. "Mam, I'm sorry, but we need to keep others safe for now. Do you understand?"

Rarity wiped away a few tears and replied, in a lower voice "Yes, I'm sorry. I understand."

Day Five

Infected: 5013

Dead: 994

A young blue colored colt sat at a computer monitor dearly wishing the test results would finish loading faster. Just then a young tan Pegasus came trotting in. "Any luck?" she asked before taking a seat next to him.

"I wish," he replied. "We know it's influenza, but these tests are taking longer than I thought."

"Huh, that's odd. Do we know which species?"

The colt placed his hooves over his face and sighed. "No, it could be bird or swine based, but I'm leaning more towards bird."

The tan pony tilted her head. "Why's that?"

He shrugged. "Just a hunch, plus it killed pretty fast."

The mare chuckled briefly. "Hey, don't go telling everyone there's bird flu in Equestria. You'll start a panic."

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right."

Just then, the screen had a new window pop up. Instantly the pair's eyes shot to it with beaming looks of anticipation. However, once they began reading through the data, their expressions began to change to that of pure horror.

"This can't be right," said the mare, her voice full of fear.

The stallion clicked on the screen a few more times, going through each separate set of data. "Oh, it's right."

The mare leaned back in her chair as she ran her hooves through her mane. "Then if those genomes and species are correct-"

"Then we're looking at the beginnings of a pandemic virus."


	2. Chapter Two: Transmission

Flu Season

Chapter Two: Transmission

Day Seven

Infected: 18,364

Dead: 9,170

As the morning's light began to creep over Spike's bed, he slowly began to stir. The young dragon yawned slightly before stretching out his legs. As he did this, he accidentally brushed against the mare lying next to him. Almost immediately, she was catapulted into consciousness, causing her to, groggily, turn to face him.

Spike smiled slightly before laying a hand upon her snow white cheek. "You are such a light sleeper."

Sweetie Belle smiled somewhat. "Yeah, but I'm not technically awake until I've had a few cups of coffee."

The young dragon returned the smile before pressing his lips to hers. After a moment, Sweetie Belle broke the kiss with a slight giggle.

"Wow, looks like someone's in a good mood today," she said, a slight blush beginning to form.

Spike began to blush as well. "Well, I woke up next to you. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

At those words, Sweetie Belle could no longer contain her laughter. "Nice try," she giggled before quickly kissing him on the nose.

The purple dragon rolled his eyes. "Hey, can you blame me for trying?"

Still giggling, Sweetie Belle levitated her comb over to her and slid out from under the sheets. "Well, if you're gonna try, try harder."

Spike made a very amused expression before replying "Oh I've got the harder part down pat."

The white unicorn, still combing her mane, took a moment to process what he had just said before she turned to Spike. "Oh you sick basterd."

Immediately, spike burst into laughter upon seeing the half disgusted and half amused expression on her face.

Rolling her eyes, Sweetie Belle with back to combing her mane. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"You mean besides the first one?"

Sweetie Belle shot Spike a quick glare, causing Spike to smile.

"Well, I was going to help Sunflower in the bookstore, but she said she wasn't feeling well… Plus she has the keys. So I'm all yours today."

The unicorn smiled. "Yeah, wish I could say the same, but I've-"Suddenly Sweetie Belle was cut off by the ringing of the phone. 'Who the hay would be calling now?' she thought.

Encasing it in a magical glow, Sweetie Belle lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello." replied an unfamiliar female voice. "Is this a Mrs. Sweetie Belle?"

"Uh, yes," she answered in an unsure tone.

"Mrs. Sweetie Belle, I'm a doctor at Canterlot General Hospital and I'm very sorry to inform you that your brother in law, Fancy Pants, has passed away."

Shocked, the young unicorn took a seat on her bed.

Spike, who was becoming increasingly worried asked "What is it?" Instantly, Sweetie Belle waved a dismissive hoof, silencing him.

"W-Well, what happened to him?"

"It appears that he had contracted a strain of influenza only found in Saddle Arabia. Also, your sister, Rarity, appears to be infected as well."

Sweetie Belle raised a hoof over her mouth. "Is she okay?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes, her condition is stable and she is recovering rather well. It seems that she had a more mild reaction. However, she stated that we shouldn't contact you until she deemed her condition well enough."

"Wait, how long ago did this happen?"

"A little more than three days ago."

"But can I go see her?"

"Oh of course, however you should know that she is in isolation and you will be asked to put on protective clothing."

"Okay, thank you for telling me."

Slowly, Sweetie Belle levitated the phone back onto the nightstand. However, Spike could see a slight trembling in her magical grip. Gently, he laid a hand onto her shoulder. In turn, she turned towards him.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

Sweetie Bell took a second to reply, still trying to process what she had just been told. "We have to go to Canterlot."

Sweetie Belle and Spike stood in horror as they watched nurses and doctors in white suits and respirator hoods encircle Rarity's bed. It was so astounding that the two could barely hear anything the nurse was telling them.

"Mrs. Sweetie Belle? Mrs. Sweetie Belle?"

Snapping back into reality, she and Spike turned toward the pony next to them. She was wearing a white suit similar to the others, except she didn't have a hooded respirator; instead she had a dust mask with the label "N95" inscribed on it.

"Uh, sorry," replied Sweetie Belle.

"As I was saying, the hazmat team has a suit ready for you."

The young unicorn nodded and her and Spike began to go over to a pony in one of the more protective suits. However, Spike was quickly stopped by the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any suits for dragons. I'm afraid you'll have to wait out hear."

Spike understood, but was still somewhat annoyed. It was then when Sweetie Belle turned to him. "I'll be right back."

Spike nodded before Sweetie Belle turned and began trotting down the hall. After a moment of walking, she came to a large wall of plastic sheeting with a zipper door at its center.

"Here you go," said a colt with a muffled voice.

She turned to him and saw a pony in one of the higher grade hazmat suits holding out a similar suit. She took it and began sliding it on. Immediately, she didn't like the sensation of wearing it. Adorning that suit felt as though someone had wrapped her entire body in one of those bibs you get at the dentist's office.

"And you're going to need this too."

She looked to the stallion to see him now holding out one of the hooded respirators. She took it and slid it over her head. At about that time, she noticed the colt putting something around her waist.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh," he said holding up a black belt with a small box at its center. "Sorry, I forgot you're not a regular. This is the part of the PAPR, that you're currently wearing, that filters the air and blows it into the hood."

Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow as the colt strapped it around her waist. "PAPR?"

"Powered Air Purifying Respirator."

"Oh." Abruptly, there was a clicking noise.

"There you go."

After the colt double checked a few things on the suit, the two entered the sealed room. Finally Sweetie Belle was allowed to see her sister.

Rarity smiled weakly the moment she saw Sweetie Belle enter the room. She of course returned the smile, but hers was somewhat faked, for now she could get a better look at the IVs running into her arm, as well as the several monitors and sensors hooked to her, all of which horrified her.

"Hey sis," said Sweetie Belle as she laid her hoof onto Rarity's.

"Hey Sweetie Belle," she replied weakly.

"How you feeling?"

Rarity laughed. "Like shit, but they say I'm getting better. So don't worry."

Sweetie Belle laughed a little too, however her expression quickly took on a somber tone. "I heard about Fancy Pants. I'm so sorry."

The oldest unicorn looked down briefly. "Thanks, sis. Now, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I really don't want you to see me like this."

Sweetie Belled nodded. "Of course," she said before turning away. But before she left, she turned back to Rarity. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too."

After arriving back in Manehatten, Sweetie belle decided to turn on the news to see if there was any new information on this flu. Not being one to really pay attention to news, Sweetie Belle hadn't seen anything on television until today. But after her morning, she was hanging on to every word the news colt said.

"It is believed that this flu virus began somewhere in southern Saddle Arabia, where most of the infections and deaths are being reported. However, there have been reported cases in Canterlot, Manehatten, and Cloudsdale. As of yet there are no reported cases in the Crystal Empire. Stay tuned for more information on this developing story."

Spike stood in the doorway to their living room for a moment, waiting to see if Sweetie Belle would even notice him. When she didn't, he went over to her and took a seat next to her. As he laid a hand onto her shoulder, he asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, without taking her eyes off of the screen.

Spike could instantly tell that Sweetie Bell was lying. So he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. It seemed as though that were the only way to get her eyes off of the television.

"Rarity's going to be fine," he assured her.

Sweetie Belle wrapped her hooves around Spike and closed her eyes. "I know, I'm just… I don't know."

Spike reached out a claw to the nearby remote and turned off the television. "Just don't worry about it right now. Okay?"

The young unicorn looked down. "Okay."

Noticing this, Spike gently lifted her head for what he was to say next. "Sweetie Belle, I love you."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "I love you too."

Slowly, the couple began to break the embrace, but Spike still kept one arm around her. Then all of a sudden, the phone began to ring. The young dragon quickly took it and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Spike, it's me."

Upon recognizing that voice, Spike's eyes lit up. "Twilight? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't called more often."

"It's okay. I understand, the princess business is a full time job and all."

"Yeah… Spike, I heard about Fancy Pants. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, Twi."

"But there's something else I needed to talk to you about."

Spike raised his brow. "What is it?"

"It's just, you and me both know this flu is serious, but I tried to talk some sense into AJ, but she just keeps blowing me off. Celestia is implementing pandemic protocols and even making the royal guard wear protective masks. She's not screwing around with this. I'm just worried about Applejack and Applebloom getting sick. So, do you think you could try to talk some sense into her?"

Spike was a little surprised by Twilight's comment about Celestia's actions, but simply replied "Of course, Twilight."

"Thank you so much, Spike. Now I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Spike then hung up the phone and turned to Sweetie Belle.

"What was that about?" she asked, a slightly confused look upon her face.

Spike sighed. "I know now isn't a good time, but I think we should go to Ponyville."

Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "What? Why?"

"We need to go see Applejack and Applebloom."

Upon hearing her friend's name, Sweetie Belle instantly perked up. "Why? Are they sick?"

"No, but from how bad Twilight says this thing is that won't last long."

"Then we'll go first thing tomorrow."

Day Eight

Infected: 64,362

Dead: 34,975

As the couple stepped off of the train to Ponyville, they felt a cool breeze brush against their faces. Soon, that same gentle breeze would harbor the key of untold devastation. Of course, at this point, no one knew just how bad things would really get.

"It feels good to be home again," said Spike as he looked up and down the streets.

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Yeah, this place hasn't really changed much, has it?"

"No not really. But hey, we've got to go see Applejack."

"Right, let's go."

After a short time of walking, and the occasional flash back, Spike and Sweetie Belle reached Sweet Apple Acres. The farm almost looked just as it did when they were just teenagers. Even the old tire swing they had hung just before graduation didn't seem to have aged a day.

However, when they reached the front porch, the sign that used to say "Sweet Apple Acres, Residence of Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Granny Smith and Applejack," now only listed Big Macintosh and Applejack. They had immediately assumed what had happened to Granny Smith, but were clueless as to where Applebloom was.

Leisurely, Spike raised his hand and knocked on the door. He couldn't be sure what Applejacks reaction might be since she hadn't seen him is so long, but he assured himself that she would welcome them. After all it was Applejack. And sure enough, the moment the door opened, the orange mare grinned wildly and pulled the two into a tight embrace.

"Oh my goodness! Spike! Sweetie Belle! Where've y'all been? I haven't seen you two since forever ago!" squealed the overjoyed cowpony.

"Hey AJ," said Spike, returning the hug.

"I've missed you too," added Sweetie Belle.

After a second more, Applejack broke the embrace and said "Come on inside now; wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Upon hearing this, Spike and Sweetie Belle shot each other glances full of mixed emotions.

"So how've you two been since the wedding?"

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Oh we're doing all right. Spike's working at a bookstore and I have my singing."

"Yeah, things in Manehatten are pretty nice," said Spike as he took a seat on a nearby couch. However, a moment later, his face took on a more serious tone. "But AJ, there's something we need to talk about."

The cowpony looked to Spike, tilting her head marginally. "What is it? You two alright?"

"Oh no we're fine, it's just, Twilight's worried about you. And so are we."

Instantly Applejack's expression turned to one of understanding. "Listen Spike, I'm really sorry about Fancy Pants, but I just don't think this flu stuff will get me. I mean I'm in the prime of my life and my immune system is just fine."

"Then you're guaranteed to die," interrupted Sweetie Belle, causing all eyes to fall upon her. Even Spike was a little surprised by her comment.

"Uh, what makes you say that sugar cube?" asked a shocked Applejack.

"AJ, this isn't like the normal flu. It kills ponies who are healthy like you. What is does is simply turn your body against itself. The stronger you are the more likely your lungs are to split open. To be quite frank, your lungs just rip themselves apart until there's so much blood and mucus in them that you drowned in your own bodily fluids. However, the weak aren't able to rip their lungs apart, so they live. It's pretty much reverse feather flu."

Spike and Applejack just stared at Sweetie Belle, who was now sitting next to Spike. Both were unable to believe what she had just said. It's not that the two of them saw her as stupid, they just didn't see her as the type to know so much about this topic.

"Um Sweetie Belle," began Spike, "How do you know all of this?"

"I saw it on the news. They were showing the hospitals in Canterlot filling up with the sick." Sweetie Bell then seemed to turn a little green. "It was horrible."

Spike laid a comforting hand onto her shoulder before looking back to Apple Jack. "Now will you listen to us?"

The orange mare nodded. "Of course."

"Now, where is Applebloom," asked Spike. "I thought surly she'd be around."

"Oh no, she's done moved to Fillydelphia. Said she needed to get a good job."

The young dragon placed his claw onto his chin, considering his next words. "Well, when it hits there, you need to get her home. Some of the things Twi was telling me was downright freaky."

Applejack smiled. "And what you were telling me wasn't? Don't you worry, I'll see to it that she gets home."

Spike returned the smile. "Thanks Applejack." He then looked over to a nearby window and saw that the sun's light was beginning to dim. "Well, we better catch the night train. It was nice seeing you Applejack."

The orange pony raised her brow. "What? I ain't making you leave at night. You can stay. Besides, I've done made a good supper."

"Oh no it's okay Applejack. We don't-"

"Boy don't make me hog tie your ass again. It ain't right to send your guests out at night," interrupted Applejack.

Instantly the two heard Sweetie Belle giggling beside them. Spike looked to her with an unamused expression. "What? I didn't say anything," she giggled.


	3. Chapter Three: Epidemic

Flu Season

Chapter Three: Endemic

Day Nine

Infected: 353,175

Dead: 159,582

Sweetie Belle awoke this morning, from a rather pleasant dream. It was about a day, not too long ago, that her and Spike had decided to put off their plans and just go out for the day. It brought a smile to her face, thinking about the memory. However, she quickly adjusted to the present upon realizing that she had not awoken in her bed, but Applebloom's.

Sweetie Belle yawned and stretched before making her way out of bed and downstairs. Once she had entered the living room, she saw Spike and Applejack discussing something. As she drew closer, she could begin to hear what was being said.

"Applejack," began Spike, "I don't want to freak you out, but if things get too bad in Manehatten, we may have to come out here. I just need to know that you're okay with that."

The orange cowpony nodded. "Of course, Spike. You and Sweetie Belle are always welcome here. And don't ya worry about eating our food. We've got enough to last two dozen ponies a year."

Spike smiled. "Just make sure to stay safe, okay AJ?"

"Okay Spike," she replied before the two embraced.

Sweetie Belle was a little confused as to why she wasn't informed of Spike's plans, but she assumed he would have told her sooner or later. So she decided to make herself known and trotted into the living room.

"Good morning," said Spike as him and Applejack separated.

Sweetie Belle smiled sleepily. "Good morning you two. Any flu news?"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of turning on the TV yet," replied Applejack as she reached for the remote.

The old television took a moment, but it eventually adjusted to show a clear picture. On it was a brown pony in a blue suit looking down at a sheet of paper and back to the camera occasionally. Behind him was a map of Equestria with several red areas.

"Again, the cities affected by the black flu are Cloudsdale, Canterlot, Manehatten, and now Vanhoover, Baltimare, and Fillydelphia. We do however; expect this list to grow as time goes on. Also, we have an estimate of those infected to be roughly two hundred fifty thousand to three hundred thousand and those dead to be around one hundred thousand. But we stress that these numbers are likely low due to delays in reporting infection."

As Applejack turned away from the screen, she saw Spike looking over to her. "It's time to get Applebloom home."

The cowpony nodded.

Fluttershy desperately raced up and down store aisle trying to gather as many cans of food, medications, and disinfectants as she could. She planned to take no chances when dealing with this flu; she just hoped she had already prepared enough. However, it appeared that she wasn't the only one who had come to this conclusion, for the entire store was packed with ponies, all trying to gather as many supplies as they could. Unfortunately, this was nothing compared to what was to come.

"Okay, I think that's everything," she said as she looked over the shopping cart.

Suddenly, a blue colored colt rushed past Fluttershy, his hoof was full of cans and rice, but he still managed to steel a few boxes of medicine right out of her cart. "Sorry," he said in an uncaring tone.

Despite her normally kind nature, Fluttershy found herself rather irate with the pony and knowing that she greatly needed those pills, she wasn't about to let some bully just take them. So she quickly pushed the heavy cart forward, striking the stallion in his rear legs, immediately knocking him to the ground.

Casually, the yellow Pegasus trotted over to where the colt had dropped her medicine and picked it up. "Sorry," she said as she went back to her shopping cart.

Not wanting to deal with anymore pests like the stallion, Fluttershy took her cart and went over to the cash register. However, upon paying, she was in for quite a shock.

"Five bits per can?!" she exclaimed.

The grey mare at the register nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, but Celestia has put in several trade restrictions. This is going to be the last shipment for at least another week."

Fluttershy sighed. "Okay, so how much do I owe you in total?"

The pony punched in a few buttons on the register before the number shown on the digital display.

"397 Bits"

The Pegasus tried her hardest to not let her mouth drop. So she took in a deep breath and reached for her pouch. Angrily, she threw it onto the counter. "Just take the whole thing. I know there's a little more than four hundred bits."

Before the pony could even say another word, Fluttershy took her bags and walked right out of the store.

"What? I get robbed in the store and at the counter?" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey Fluttershy!" said a familiar draconic voice.

The Pegasus turned towards its source to see Sweetie Belle and Spike looking at her cheerfully. Fluttershy beamed as she rushed over to them.

"Spike? Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here?" she asked, wrapping them in an embrace.

The pair chuckled as they hugged her back. "We were just checking up on AJ," replied Sweetie Belle.

"Oh? What for?" she asked as she picked up her groceries.

"You know this flu stuff. It took a good kick in the rear for her to get it through her head."

The Pegasus nodded. "Yeah, she is rather stubborn like that. So, are you two still living in Manehatten?"

"Yup, we were just heading back," replied Spike.

Fluttershy made a concerned expression before reaching into her bag. "Then take this," she said, holding up a box of twenty N95 respirators.

Spike instantly put up a claw. "No, we don't want to take your things, Shy."

"Please," she pleaded, "Things are going to get bad, Spike. This is just the beginning of something much bigger."

The dragon raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Fluttershy sighed. "It's just; I've been researching this virus since I heard about it a decade ago. I just didn't want any bird flu getting my feathered friends. Then I started seeing that it had been infecting ponies, sixty percent of them dying. Now, you tell me what would happen if sixty percent of those infected with the feather flu, died."

Spike was a little shocked at both Fluttershy's knowledge and grim prediction. So, not needing anymore convincing, he easily took the box of masks off her hoof. "Do you really think it'll get that bad?"

"Spike," she began, her tone utterly serious. "It's too late to stop it now. Billions are going to die. I suggest you get out of Manehatten as soon as you can. And remember, there's always room for you two at my cottage." Fluttershy then grinned. "I just hope you know how to use a crossbow."

Sweetie Belle and Spike just stared at the Pegasus, mouth agape. Of all the ponies they had known, Fluttershy would seem like the last one to own a weapon.

"What?" she asked, still grinning slightly. "I may be the element of kindness, but I'm not going to let ponies just walk all over me; especially not with what's coming." Giggling slightly, Fluttershy added. "Just a few minutes ago, I rammed my shopping cart into the back of some colt who was trying to steel my antibiotics."

Spike and Sweetie Bell thought their mouths couldn't drop anymore, but after hearing that last sentence, they were proven wrong.

Fluttershy giggled and began walking back home. "Well, it was nice seeing you two again, but I've got to get going. Bye guys."

Still in shock, the couple waved. "Bye," they said in unison.

Once Sweetie Belle was sure Fluttershy was well out of earshot, she looked up at the young dragon. "Spike, when did Fluttershy become such a badass?"

As the couple exited the train to Manehatten, they passed a conductor who was wearing a mask similar to the ones Fluttershy had given them earlier. At first they simply thought that only public transportation workers were wearing them, but as they stepped out onto the crowded streets, it was clear that a startling new fashion trend was beginning to spread. Suddenly it seemed that surgical masks had become the new "must have" accessory.

The pair decided that now was a good time to adorn their own masks, so they opened the box and quickly placed the respirators. They made sure that the metal clip at the bridge of their nose had been properly molded to their faces to prevent any unfiltered air from entering.

"Come on," said Spike, taking Sweetie Belle by the hoof. "I don't wanna be out here any longer than I need to."

Sweetie Belle nodded and began to quicken her pace.

After a few moments, the couple made it to their apartment and quickly took off their masks. Despite the fact that it was somewhat cool out, these masks grew rather hot after a while, and the decreased amount of airflow wasn't very fun.

"Finally, I can breathe again!" declared Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, well don't touch anything until you wash your hooves," replied Spike as he locked the door behind them.

Sweetie Belle nodded and made her way into the kitchen. Spike went for the bathroom. At first the water was cool, but Sweetie Belle quickly turned it on hot with the glow of her horn. She was careful to scrub thoroughly and made sure she had taken at least thirty seconds. Despite the fact that only fifteen seconds of hoof washing was recommended by the EDC, she wanted to be extra safe.

Once she had dried off her hooves, she turned around to see Spike already standing behind her. He was about to say something, but was quickly cut off as the unicorn wrapped her hooves around him. Gradually, he lifted his arms around her as well.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle sighed. "Nothing, it's just, you don't think this will get as bad as Fluttershy thinks, do you?"

Spike thought a moment, trying to put together a response that was both honest and reassuring. "I don't know, it may or may not. But I promise nothing will happen to you."

Instantly, Sweetie Belle threw herself off of Spike. "You keep saying that, but what about everyone else? What about the world? Is this really it? A hundred thousand are already dead, Spike. A hundred thousand out of only three hundred thousand." Sweetie Belle's eyes began to fill with tears of fear. "Things are going to bet bad, very bad."

Spike rested a hand upon her shoulder. "You don't know that. Maybe we'll find a vaccine. Or maybe it's not even that bad."

"Spike, you've seen the news and it sure as hell looks that bad!"

The dragon turned away, starting to get annoyed. "I don't know! Just try not to think about it! Damn!" Immediately, Spike felt bad for raising his voice at Sweetie Belle.

"I'm sorry," he began, "It's just, there's nothing we can do about it so let's just see where it goes from here. There's no point in worrying about it now. And hey, at least our friends are okay, plus Rarity will be out of the hospital soon." Spike then shot her a reassuring smile.

The unicorn nodded. "I'm sorry, too. And don't worry about me getting sick. That's all I ever hear you talk about." Sweetie Belle smiled. "But if you get sick I'll kill you long before the flu."

Spike let out a light chuckle. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

Day Fourteen

Infected: 5,715,982

Dead: 3,490,016

Spike sat before the television, listening to the news pony going on about a drug named "Tamiflu." To Spike, this name was of little importance, but to the health care community, it was gold, and they were running out.

"As the death toll continues to skyrocket worldwide, it is feared that Equestria, and many other nations', stockpiles of Tamiflu are beginning to run very low. It is believed that we only have two to five more days' worth in Equestria. After that point, we will no longer have any effective treatment against the black flu virus. However, more and more strains are being reported to actually be resistant to all antivirals."

'More of the same,' Spike thought to himself. 'Just bad news.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Quickly, he flicked off the television and adorned his face mask. Upon opening the door, he saw Twilight, who was wearing a face mask as well, standing there holding a box of respirators similar to the ones Fluttershy had given him previously. However, instead of a yellow "N95" being inscribed on the box, there was a light red "P100."

"Oh hey Twilight!" Spike exclaimed.

Twilight smiled. "Hey Spike, it's really nice seeing you again."

"You as well. Now I would give you a hug, but that's a habit I'm trying to break."

Twilight giggled as she entered and closed the door. As she did so, Spike caught sight of two royal guards standing behind her, each of them wearing gas masks. He honestly, felt a little creeped out by their new wardrobe addition.

"These are for you," said Twilight as she placed the box onto a nearby counter. "They're the highest grade of face mask protection available, and pretty much cleaned out of every store."

Spike smiled. "Thank you, Twi… But do you think you could score me some of those gas masks. They'd make for an awesome Halloween costume."

The Alicorn laughed. "We'll see. Celestia's been issuing them to the royal guard like candy… So where's Sweetie Belle at?"

"I'm over here," replied Sweetie Belle as she trotted out of her bedroom. "I heard you come in and was trying to find my mask."

Twilight smiled briefly before looking down at her hooves. "Listen you guys, there is another reason for me being here than just masks."

Spike raised his brow. "Oh?"

"You see, things are getting bad in Canterlot. They're beginning to dig mass graves outside of the cities and even burring bodies in some cases. We're even afraid that we're about to start running low on body bags."

"But why are you telling us this?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Twilight sighed. "So you'll be ready for some of the things you're going to see. Things are going to start happening soon, very bad things; house to house corpse disposal, food and water shortages, even the closings of full hospitals. And this is just the tip of the iceberg."


	4. Chapter Four: Pandemic

Flu Season

Chapter Four: Pandemic

Day Seventeen

Infected: 13,328,426

Dead: 5,912,437

Sweetie Belle sat beside the window of her apartment, her gaze fixed upon a passing ambulance cart. It's sirens wailing louder and louder before fading off into the distance. Once it was out of sight, she looked down to the sidewalks, now covered in trash bags and even a few bright red bags labeled with a black biohazard symbol.

Not wanting to look at the disgusting sight any longer, Sweetie Belle looked to the sky hoping for some source of comfort. Unfortunately, the only thing to meet her sight was a dreary, ugly, sky. This caused her to laugh emotionlessly. 'How fitting,' she thought.

With a sigh, the unicorn rose to her hooves and found the remote. As soon as she flicked on the television, she was bombarded with more bad news.

A yellow news pony sat, wearing a brown suit, with a map of the world behind him. Much of it was covered in red, with only the least populated areas being spared.

"With infections spread from Hoofington to Marescow, it has become evident that the black flu has spread globally. But the question on everypony's mind is simple; how bad will things get? Well, here to answer that is Doctor Maneston of the Canterlot EDC."

The camera then panned over to show a white colt with a blond mane sitting in a nearby chair.

"Well, that's a very good question," replied the doctor. "However, it's a question with far too many variables, but I'll give it my best shot. From what we know, there are roughly nine or ten million infected with four to five million of those dead. This means that the black flu virus has a mortality rate around fifty percent, give or take. Now, we've always assumed that this virus would have its mortality rate drop due to the mutation that would allow it to spread pony-to-pony."

"This obviously didn't happen," interrupted the reporter.

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid not, and with the current rate of infection for the virus, we expect it to infect between one third and one half of the world population."

"So it's like the seasonal flu or the feather flu?"

"Oh no, the seasonal flu infects only about twenty percent of the population annually. The black flu has the potential to infect thirty to forty maybe even forty five percent of the population."

"So it's more contagious than seasonal influenza."

"Well, yes and no. It's more contagious because we don't have any vaccines or immunity to it; however it's hindering its spread with its high mortality rate. Though, it's not being hindered much."

"That raises another question, if we've known about this virus for a little more than a decade, why isn't there already a vaccine?"

"Because each strain of influenza is different and we can't vaccinate against it until that particular strain comes into existence. You see, the only reason we have seasonal flu vaccines is because we can predict how that virus will change since it uses antigenic drift; which is where the virus changes over time, but this black flu virus uses antigenic shift. That's when the gene structure changes suddenly and creates an entirely different virus. This usually occurs when two viruses meet up in the same host."

The reporter nodded. "And you're saying seasonal flu vaccines offer no protection?"

"Not one bit."

Suddenly, the television screen went to black. Sweetie Belle looked up to see Spike laying the remote back down. She was just so focused on the screen that she hadn't even noticed him enter.

As the dragon took a seat next to her he said "I just got off the phone with Applejack and she said that Applebloom's back on the farm. Took a good bit of convincing, but she finally came around."

Sweetie Belle smiled slightly. "Looks like she picked up a few things from her sister."

Spike let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, that's what AJ said… And you're not going to believe this, but they're closing Ponyville elementary and a whole bunch of other schools."

The unicorn shot Spike a look. "Wow, you really don't notice much do you? That's all they've been talking about on the news. Every school in Equestria is being or has been closed."

Spike shrugged. "I don't like bad news, so I don't watch it."

"And that'll be the death of your dumbass," said Sweetie Belle as she laid her head onto Spike's lap. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, okay dufus?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have such an eloquent way with words, you know that?"

Sweetie Belle shot him a sarcastic smile. "Oh I know, honey."

Day Twenty Three

Infected: 24 Million

Dead: 13 Million

Spike pulled the sheets off of his and Sweetie belle's bed, about to start a load of laundry. As he passed her in the living room she quickly stood up.

"Hey, let me help you with that," she offered.

Spike was a little surprised by her sudden action, but simply shook his head. "It's okay Sweetie. I've got it."

She was about to say something else, but Spike went into the next room before she had the chance.

As he loaded the washer, he noticed that there was still a little room left over, so he looked around for some more dirty cloths. Noticing Sweetie Belle's coat on a nearby rack, Spike took it down and began searching the pockets. He wasn't about to go through another repeat of the last time he had washed her hundred bit watch.

The first pocket was clean, so he went to the next one. To his surprise, he felt a small piece of cloth. It felt almost like nylon. Curious, Spike pulled the cloth out of the pocket and examined it. It was a red armband with a white cross at its center. Immediately, he dropped the coat and looked up to see Sweetie Belle in the door way, she had a sad, expecting, expression upon her face.

"What is this!" he shouted.

"Spike I can explain," Sweetie Belle pleaded.

"You can!? You can explain going behind my back!?"

"You've seen the news! Nurses aren't showing up to work anymore!" she snapped back.

"Yeah! Because they're dying left and right! Don't tell me you applied at the Central Station shelter."

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked away. "I just want to help, Spike."

Upon noticing this, Spike's expression quickly softened. He took in a deep breath before walking over to Sweetie Belle. As he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her into an embrace much tighter than usual. "I know, Sweetie. I know."

"I'm careful, Spike. You know that."

Quickly, he kissed the top of her head. "I know, it's just… I don't want anything to happen to you. Just please don't go."

Sweetie Belle sighed. "I have to, my shift starts tonight."

The young dragon closed his eyes at that. Never had he cried tears of fear, but he was dangerously close now. After a few seconds, he opened his watery eyes and gently lifted up Sweetie Belle's chin. They stood like that for a while before Spike pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for what felt like minutes, but when they parted Spike continued to hold her.

"I love you, remember that," he said, his voice cracking.

A tear rolled down Sweetie Belle's cheek. "I love you too. And you always remember that."

Sweetie Belle stood in a crowd of about a dozen ponies, each wearing a red armband. They all listened intently to the mare at the front of the group who wore blue hospital scrubs and a white armband with a red cross.

"My name is Nurse Moonlight. I will be in charge of your group today. Now if you haven't already put your masks on, please do so."

This demand didn't pertain to Sweetie Belle, since she was already wearing one of the face masks Twilight had given her.

"Now, we'll be in charge of taking care of the code black patients. You can identify them by the color of the sheet outside of their tent. Just try to make them as comfortable as possible."

Sweetie Belle had no idea what a code black patient was, however she did have a very dark guess. But to be sure, she raised her hoof. After a moment, the nurse nodded to her.

"Excuse me, what is a code black patient?"

"They're the ones who are going to die regardless of what we do. They're also the largest group here. Now please everypony follow me." She then gestured for the entire group to follow her down a nearby stair case.

Sweetie Belle was the last one to get a good look at the shelter as she descended, and what she saw would live with her until the day she died. The entire subway station had been turned into a massive tent city. There were at least a thousand ponies in here. Some were wearing hazmat suits, others were simply wearing a mask, while most laid helplessly in cots spread throughout the station.

Despite the fact that Sweetie Belle's mask was of the highest grade possible, the smell of vomit, blood, and feces still met her nose. She wanted to gag but managed to stop herself. Sweetie Belle then realized that if there is a hell, this is what it must look like.

Sweetie Belle sighed and began looking for a tent with a black flag above its entrance. She looked for only a second before she saw a row of hundreds of tents, each with the mark of impending death. Never before had Sweetie Belle had so many emotions flow through her at once.

Suddenly, she felt a hoof rest upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Pinkie Pie, her hair flat as could be. She shot her a small, reassuring smile. However it was well hidden with her mask.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, first day?"

The unicorn's eyes began to fill with tears. "Yeah, what are you doing here Pinkie?"

She sighed. "I came here to take care of my sister Inkie, she said that she wasn't feeling too great so I wanted to see if I could help." Pinkie looked down sadly. "She didn't make it."

Sweetie Belle took Pinkie Pie's hoof. "I'm sorry, Pinkie."

The Earth pony nodded. "Thanks, but now I'm taking care of my other sister, Blinkie."

"Is she okay?" she asked hopefully.

Pinkie sadly lifted a hoof and pointed to a nearby tent. It too had a black sheet draped across it.

Sweetie Belle had no words to offer. She couldn't imagine what Pinkie must be going through, so she simply hugged her. She knew this was a bad habit, but it seemed incredibly fitting given the situation.

Pinkie smiled slightly and wrapped a hoof around Sweetie Belle. "Thank you."

As Sweetie Belle broke the embrace she said "Well come on, let's not leave her alone."

The pink mare nodded and began walking towards the tent.

Upon entering, Sweetie Belle was shocked at what she saw. Blinkie Pie was lying under an emergency blanket on a cot, her face was a dark blue, despite her grey coat, and she was absolutely drenched in sweat. Pinkie Pie took a seat on the ground next to her and lifted up her hoof. Her eyes rapidly began to fill with tears.

Not really knowing what to do or say, Sweetie Belle decided she should do something basic, like take her temperature. So she looked around and found a touch thermometer. Grasping it with her magic, she levitated it over to Blinkie Pie and gently pressed it to her forehead. After a second it beeped and the digital display lit up.

"108 F"

Sweetie Belle did her best to hide her reaction from Pinkie.

"Is it still 106?" she asked, a trace of hope in her voice.

"No, it went down to 105," she lied.

Pinkie Pie smiled, starting to stroke her unconscious sister's hoof. "You're going to get better real soon, Blinkie. Then as soon as you get out of here we're going to get as much ice cream as we can eat. Then we're going to play in the park and go ice-skating, just like when you taught me as a foal. Remember?" Her voice cracked as she uttered that last sentence.

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry in front of Pinkie, all the while she was attempting the same. Then the young unicorn noticed something that she dearly hopped Pinkie Pie hadn't; Inkie Pie's chest wasn't rising and falling steadily, it was slowing.

Sweetie Belle knew what was coming, and knew that she had to be there for Pinkie when it happened. So she slowly made her way around the cot and sat down next to her. Then, just as she laid her hoof onto Pinkie's leg, Inkie Pie's chest refused to rise.

It took Pinkie a few seconds to register this, but when she did her occasional tears turned into a full on bawl. At this sight, Sweetie Belle could no longer contain her tears either. It would be another two long hours before the two of them finally stopped crying and hugging each other.


	5. Chapter Five: Death Toll

Flu Season

Chapter Five: Death Toll

Day Thirty Three

Infected: 136 Million

Dead: 68 Million

As the days passed and the number of dead grew, Sweetie Belle had begun to grow accustom to the sight of wooden coffins and body bags lining the streets. However, Spike just couldn't accept this bleak reality, so he always found himself entertaining the idea that the pandemic would soon burn itself out and disappear. Unfortunately he still had to wait another two months for the pandemic to peak, and another six for it to disappear completely. By then, one hundred million dead would look like the tip of the iceberg.

Sweetie Belle slid on her armband, though each day she did this, she grew more and more hesitant. Unexpectedly, she felt a gentle hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned to see Spike, his expression neutral.

"Listen Sweetie, I know I can't stop you, but I just want to say good luck and stay safe."

She smiled faintly. "Spike, I've told you the same thing every day; I'll be careful."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to remind you."

Sweetie Belle smile grew before she pressed her lips to Spike's. She was about to pull away, however, Spike leaning more into the kiss halted her. She found this sudden display of affection surprising, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

After a solid five seconds, Sweetie Belle pulled away. "Well, I better get going."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

The mare adorned her mask and was about to make her way out the door, when she paused and looked to her husband. "Spike, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

After a short walk to the Manehatten subway station, Sweetie Belle was about to make her way into the tent city when she noticed an odd sight; two royal guards, both in gas masks, stood at the entrance. She was beginning to walk past them when one of the guards blocked her path with a spear.

"I need to see your hoofband mam," he ordered.

Confused but still compliant, Sweetie Belle lifted her foreleg. The guard examined it briefly before removing his spear.

"You're clear. Move along."

Not wanting to question authority, she continued down the escalator; however it wasn't moving as usual. It was about that time that she noticed the dozens of royal guards all scattered about the shelter. It had almost appeared as if the wellbeing of the infected had suddenly turned into a military ordeal.

"Sweetie Belle!" shouted a familiar voice.

The filly turned to see Pinkie Pie rushing over to her, an obviously distressed look upon her face.

"What is it Pinkie?"

"The royal guard, they won't let us treat any of the code black patients. They said they don't want to waste any resources."

"What!? You mean they're just leaving them for dead!?"

Pinkie nodded. "They said to only treat those with a forty percent chance of survival or higher. Otherwise they get thrown in a code black tent."

"That's bull shit! Why is the royal guard even here?!" she exclaimed.

"They wouldn't say, but it probably has to do with the Canterlot and Fillydelphia riots."

Spike sat before the television, being barraged with more and more bad news. From antiviral resistant strains of flu to the bans on public gatherings, no rays of light could be seen. So when he heard an unexpected knock at the door, he jumped to answer it, hoping it was some source of good news.

"One second," he said as he secured a face mask.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by Twilight, adorning a face mask of her own. By the look in her eyes it was clear something was wrong, so he moved out of the way and ushered her inside. As soon as he shut the door, he was wrapped in Twilight's embrace. However a moment later, she took a step back, feeling as though she should explain her being there.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had to see you."

Spike raised his brow. "Twi, is everything okay?"

She sighed. "Promise me you can keep a secret."

He nodded. "Of course."

Twilight drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"I've been hearing rumors. Hopefully that's all they are, but I think Celestia and Luna are getting ready to quarantine Equestria."

Spike folded his arms. "So? They've already quarantined Canterlot."

The pony shook her head. "This is different. They're talking about a military quarantine of every major city in Equestria. Then they'd put martial law into effect."

Instantly Spike's expression shifted to one of understanding and surprise. "You mean…"

Twilight nodded. "Listen, I just wanted you to have a heads up, but I might be wrong, so don't worry about it yet."

"Then when should I worry about it?"

Briefly she looked away. "When the death toll reaches over one hundred million. Then I'll let you know if it's true… Now listen, I've got to get going, but I think I'll be seeing you again soon."

Spike put on a faked reassuring smile. "Okay, hopefully on better circumstances."

Twilight returned one. "Yeah let's hope. And Spike…"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe."

After the sun had had made its decent, Sweetie Belle began out into the cold night air. However, on this night, she had gotten delayed by a patient, causing her to leave an hour later than usual. Needless to say, she much rather preferred leaving the shelter with the comfort of sunlight.

As she made her way down the streets, each garbage and biohazard bag cast an eerie shadow. Some of which looked like ponies, however come to think of it, some of those larger bags and coffins actually did contained deceased ponies. Quickly she pushed this thought out of her mind.

Sweetie Belle was no more than two blocks away from her apartment when she heard a noise emanating from a nearby alleyway. In it, three ponies were kicking a colt who lay helpless upon the ground. She knew she couldn't help, and the police would be useless, so she turned a blind eye and began to quicken her pace.

Suddenly, a male Pegasi swept down before her, blocking her path. His face was obscured by his mask, but it was clear he had malicious intent. Quickly, she took a step back only to bump into another pony. She looked to the two of them before sighing.

"Look, I don't have shit on me but I'll give you what I have."

The Pegasi smirked. "Oh we don't want any of that. We want something else."

Sweetie Belle made a confused expression. "What the fuck are you-"

Suddenly she was cut off by the second pony wrapping his hooves around her.

"If you don't squirm, it'll be over quicker," he whispered, his voice sounding rough.

Sweetie Belle now fully understood their intent. Quickly, her horn flared to life levitating a small pocket knife, which Spike had given her, out of her pocket. In one swift motion, she plunged the blade into the colt's eye socket. He screamed in pain as he clutched the wound. At this time, Sweetie Belle jumped away from him and readied the knife for another strike, when suddenly the second colt tackled her. Immediately after he brought his hoof down onto her cheek.

"Shouldn't have done that you little bitch."

"Fuck you," she replied before she spat in his face.

The Pegasi wiped it away and smiled manically. He then brought the back of his hoof down onto her throat and began to press. Sweetie Belle began to flail and kick to no avail. Frantically she began to look for something to magically throw at the stallion, but it was impossible to move her head. Just as darkness was beginning to fill Sweetie Belle's vision, she felt the colt release her. The very next thing she saw was red; red covering her, red covering the stallion, and red covering the blade, protruding from his splayed throat.

The stallion gasped through the blood, making a noise similar to someone gargling. The blade was then thrust into his throat once more, though this time the blow was fatal.

She was about to throw the lifeless body off of her, when she felt someone kick him off. She looked up to see Spike offering her a claw. She gladly took it and rose to her hooves.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sweetie Belle coughed before wrapping her hooves around Spike. Unable to contain her tears, she began to sob onto the dragon's scales. "Thank you."

He placed an arm around her. "Come on let's get the fuck out of here."

She was about to comply with Spike's request, when she looked back to see the colt, now with an empty eye socket, crawling away from the scene. Sweetie Belle felt a sensation of pure hate and anger wash over her as she stepped out of Spikes embrace, and over to her pocket knife. She glared at him as she lifted it with her magic and placed her knee directly into his spine.

"Don't squirm, and it'll be over sooner," she said with a cracking voice.

Before the pony could even reply, she drove the blade into the top of his spine, instantly severing his spinal cord. Though after what they tried to do to her, she felt that this wasn't enough. So she lifted the knife and stabbed him again, again, and again.

She could feel her eyes burning with tears as they mixed with the pony's blood, but she still continued to stab the pony. The only thing that stopped her was Spike, resting a claw upon her shoulder.

"Come on, the sick basterd's dead. Let's go."

Sweetie Belle was the first of the two to get cleaned up. While Spike was in the shower, her mind flooded with thoughts and emotions. She tried her best to cope, but she couldn't help but cry. Suddenly, she felt her stomach twist into knots, and her mouth fill with saliva. She darted to another bathroom and emptied its contents. As she took a seat next to the toilet, her sobs returned.

"Sweetie Belle?" called Spike.

"In here," she squeaked between gasps.

As Spike stepped into the bathroom, he was shocked at the horrible scene before him. "Come here," he said softly.

Carefully, he knelt down and lifted her into his arms. In turn, Sweetie Belle locked her hooves around him.

As Spike laid her upon their bed, she looked up at him and quickly kissed him. "Thank you."

The dragon smiled as he placed a hand to her unbruised cheek. "Sweetie, you don't have to thank me. I know you would have done the same."

She nodded with a smile, however it quickly faded. "He didn't do anything to me, Spike. I know you were wondering, but don't worry."

Spike let out a sigh as he rested his back upon the headboard. But he didn't exactly know how to reply to that, so instead he took her hoof into his hand.

"Do you think they'll come for us? The police I mean."

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The police are spread too thin to investigate murders."

The unicorn looked down. "Is that what we are? Murders?"

"No, it was self-defense. You know that."

Sweetie Belle nodded weakly. "I guess, but what we did… I just…" Her eyes began to fill with tears once more.

Spike wrapped his arm around the filly, causing her to lean into him. "Hey, don't think about it."

She looked up to him, tears streaming down her face. "But I killed him. He was just trying to get away and I killed him. What's wrong with me!?"

"Sweetie Belle, that sick son of a bitch had it coming. Odds are you actually saved some pony else."

"Still, I killed him in cold blood. How is that okay!?"

Spike took in a deep breath. "Because me and you both know what he was going to do. That's how. Now, It's going to take some time to get past that, but I'll be here for you every step of the way. I promise."

Sweetie Belle smiled briefly through her tears. "I love you."

The dragon placed a kiss atop her head. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter Six: Quarantine

Flu Season

Chapter Six: Quarantine

Day Forty Two

Infected: 873 Million

Dead: 484 Million

It had been almost a week since Rarity had been discharged from the hospital. However, when she arrived home she had only the empty counters and the stench of bleach to greet her. The ponies at the EDC missed nothing when they disinfected her house.

What little food she had, in sealed containers, lasted her a few days, but it became clear that she needed more soon. Usually she would have simply gone to the market, but why would she go and spend thousands of bits on a few bags of rice and fight her way through crowds of panicked ponies? Besides, many of the stores had been looted and raided, even burned to the ground in some cases. She thought it much simpler to go to the Ministry of Emergency Management's camp and get free food rations. At least that's what she had assumed.

There Rarity stood in a massive crowd of thousands of ponies, some were coughing, others wheezing, but all were hungry. She could see the Royal Guard, each adorning gas masks, handing out boxes of rations. As she approached the front of the group, a few ponies shoved past her. She yelled at them, to no avail.

Now that Rarity had a good vantage point of the tarp covered carts, she found it rather hard to see any food. She was honestly beginning to grow worried that the Royal Guards may run out of rations before she had her turn. Then, just like that, her fears were realized.

"Excuse me," said one of the gas mask wearing guards, through a megaphone.

"I'm sorry, but we have exhausted our food supplies for today. Please return to your homes."

"That's bull shit!" yelled a pony in the crowd. He was followed by others shouting in agreement.

"Return to your homes!" shouted another Royal Guard, his hoof clutching his magical staff ever tighter.

The infuriated crowd didn't comply. It started with one colt, then another, and another at first they charged the carts. Of course the Royal Guards blocked their path with their staffs, even cracking one of them over a ponies' skull. Then one stallion thought it wise to charge one of the guards.

The Royal Guard was knocked to the ground, and instantly another nearby guard saw this and drew his staff. All it took was that one magical blast to kill the pony, and set off a chain reaction. Now, every guard drew their weapons and began firing into the crowd. Dozens were hit with the plasma-like ball of magic, instantly killing them; others were hit in their legs and other non-vital areas.

Terrified, Rarity ducked and ran under the cover of the screaming pony shield. Just as she was beginning to get out of the crowd, a mare was hit by one of the magical blasts in the back of the head. She looked to be five years younger than Sweetie Belle, still in school possibly. Then she noticed it; the pony was clutching a fifteen pound bag of rice. Without thinking, her survival instincts kicked in. Rarity reached down and took the bag of rice, just as a magic blast flew past her.

Twilight had just slid on her P100 respirator and was exiting the Canterlot castle to be greeted by two white stallions adorning freshly polished armor and gas masks. The air was cold and unmoving, making the smell of trash, rot, and burning flesh that much more unbearable.

"Right this way Princess," said one of the guards as he gestured to a nearby chariot.

Twilight slid into the seat. "Take me to Manehatten please."

After a second, the chariot was airborne. Twilight looked over the edge and saw thousands rioting outside the castle, elsewhere were huge four square mile sized mass graves. Most were burning the tens of thousands of bodies that filled them; this sent a black putrid smoke ascending high above the city, blanketing the sky with the ashes of the dead.

You'd think such horrors and atrocities would have appalled her, but it had become such a common sight to all of the ponies in Equestria. Just like the burning buildings, trash filled streets, and of course the corpses. Corpses filling wagons that would go house to house, corpses that are thrown into dumpsters, corpses that are left in the street to rot. Many in the same sickening state; their mouths agape with pink blood filled foam leaking from them, and their suffocated faces' all blue and purple.

Having her fill of the hell below, Twilight moved away from the chariot's edge. She only hoped that she could make it to Spike and Sweetie Belle in time.

Suddenly, Twilight's chariot took a sharp left. This sudden change in motion very nearly sent her falling towards the city below.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she shrieked.

The two ponies didn't respond, instead they continued on their new course. Twilight looked over the two colts to see that they were flying right for the rooftop of a nearby building. Realizing that they weren't slowing down, Twilight braced herself for impact.

The chariot hit the ground hard, shattering the back two wheels and sending Twilight flying a whole eight feet. Before she could get to her hooves and demand to know what was going on, the two Pegasi were already at her side, but instead of helping her up, they both took one of her forelegs and restrained her.

"You're going to have to come with us," said one of the guards.

Twilight tugged pointlessly at their hold. "Do you mind telling me just what the fuck you're doing!?"

"Our families need vaccine, and when one is made, you will get it."

Twilight shook her head. "No, what you and your families need to do is get out of the city now!"

The stallion who was reaching for the rooftop door turned to Twilight. "What are you talking about?"

"Just listen, something bad is about to happen and you don't want to be around for it. That's why I was leaving Canterlot."

One of the guards looked to the other. "She's just bull shitting us. Let's go."

"Oh fuck this!" yelled Twilight.

Suddenly a bright violet flash of light blinded the two colts and they quickly found that they were holding onto nothing. When their vision returned, they saw Twilight standing behind them, her horn glowing just as it sent out a blast of magical energy. The two guards were thrown against the wall, and instantly knocked unconscious.

Spike paced nervously by the front door awaiting Twilight's arrival. She was now already thirty minutes late.

"Come on. Where is she?" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon," assured Sweetie Belle, who was sitting on the living room couch.

Sweetie Belle's words did cause Spike to think that he may have been worrying a bit much, but he couldn't help it. Twilight was one of the most punctual ponies he knew and this just didn't seem like her.

While Spike paced aimlessly, Sweetie Belle spent her time watching the television. Each channel she flipped through only seemed to get worse and worse.

"Famine continues as once again no aid is delivered to the central regions of-"

*click*

"The church issued a statement blessing those who have passed away and who are sick with the black flu. Though as many more flock to faith, the only question being asked in many churches is simple; is this the end of days?"

*click*

"It has been reported that thousands of Saddle Arabian refuges were shot dead on the Zebrican and Saddle Arabian border."

*click*

"After the mass looting of pharmacies across the globe, it is becoming clear that Tamiflu wasn't the only target. Medicines for life threatening diseases such as diabetes and various heart conditions were also among those taken. In the words of one expert, 'if these ponies, griffons, or zebras don't get these medications between ten and twenty percent of the population is going to die."

*click*

"As you can see behind me, it is next to impossible to move about the city without having to run over the bodies of infected."

*click*

"Tens of thousands of ponies are leaving the cities as riots and dead continue to surround them."

Sweetie Belle had finally had her fill of the media's take on the apocalypse. So she turned off the television and was beginning to slide into a comfortable position.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that alerted the couple. It sounded as though something heavy had gave way next door.

Spike looked over to Sweetie Belle. "Hey, you stay here. I'll go see what that was."

Sweetie Belle understood, after all of the reports of looting and the events of last week, she wasn't exactly ready to go looking for trouble.

Once Spike had adorned his mask and stepped out into the hallway, he noticed a scent was in the air. It was very faint so it was hard to place. Though, as he came to his neighbor's door it seemed to grow stronger.

He knocked. "Miss Moonlight, are you there?"

There was no reply, so he knocked again.

"Miss Moonlight?"

Still nothing.

Spike thought a moment. He didn't want to risk getting exposed to the virus, but at the same time he was worried she could be hurt. Eventually though, his morals gave in.

Slowly he reached for the door knob and began to twist. As expected it was unlocked, after all, his neighbor was never much concerned with security, even in these trying times.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

As the door began to creek open, Spike was met with an overpowering stench. Now it was easy to pinpoint, it was the smell of death.

It only took a second to find its source. In the center of the floor was a light blue pony with a noose tied around her neck. The source of the noise seemed to be the ceiling fan that had crashed on top of her. It looked as though it had finally given out from her weight.

Not wanting to be in the presence of such an overpowering stench any longer than necessary, Spike closed the door. He turned to see Sweetie Belle standing in their doorway.

All it took was one look at Spike's face to guess what he had found.

"How'd she do it?" she asked.

Spike sighed. "She hung herself. It smelled like she's been there for weeks, and we didn't even know."

Sweetie Belle looked down. "At least it was her choice."

Suddenly, their brief conversation was interrupted by the sounds of hooves galloping their way. The couple looked down the hallway to see Princess Twilight racing towards them, her normal royal horseshoes and dress absent.

"It's about damn time!" said Spike.

Twilight stopped her gallop and was preparing to run in the opposite direction. "No time for chit chat we've got to get out of here!"

Sweetie Belle and Spike exchanged glances. "Okay just let us get our things," said Sweetie Belle.

"No time! We have to go! Military quarantine of every Equestrian city and martial law are about to begin any second!"

Instead of protesting any further, Sweetie Belle quickly ran back into the apartment and magically lifted a book she had set out, as she simultaneously put on her face mask. This action infuriated Twilight, but there was just no way Sweetie Belle was leaving this book behind.

"Alright, let's go," she said as she began down the hall.

Twilight shot her a look. "Come on!" she growled.

After a brief moment of ascending a few flights of stairs, they had reached the rooftop. Instantly, Spike began looking around for a chariot.

"Where's the landing party?" Spike asked.

"I flew here myself."

The dragon made a confused expression.

"It's a long story, but right now we have to get the fuck out of dodge."

Spike nodded and unfurled his wings. He didn't much care for flying the way Rainbow Dash did since his wife didn't enjoy such a luxury, though he did use it occasionally, when he was running late.

He looked over to Sweetie Belle and opened his arms for her to be carried in. Spike slid his claws underneath her, and she one hoof around him, the other around her book.

"Drop me and all kick your ass," joked Sweetie Belle.

Spike smirked and took flight. As he did so, he could feel Sweetie Belle's grip around him tighten.

As the trio finally reached Ponyville, it became clear that the small town was not and island of refuge amongst a sea of death. The first sign that indicated such was the massive pillar of smoke just outside of the town. As they drew closer, they could tell that it's source was a pile of hundreds of burning bodies, a sight one in the city would find all too common.

'At least it's only a few,' thought Spike.

"Hey Spike!" yelled Twilight.

He looked over to see her gesture towards Fluttershy's cottage. Taking the hint, Spike adjusted his angle of decent.

As Spike's feet touched the ground, he had to run a little in order to keep his balance. Once he was at a complete stop, Sweetie Belle jumped out of his arms.

"And to think, I'd almost forgotten how much I hate flying," said Sweetie Belle as she used her hooves to at least attempt to fix her mane.

Spike chuckled softly. "I'm sure Fluttershy has a comb for you, Sweetie."

Twilight, who had just landed, took no time in walking over to the door. However, her greeting wasn't as sweet as she had expected, for just as she began reaching for the door knob, it was opened.

Fluttershy was wearing a full biohazard suit complete with a P100 mask and safety goggles. In her hoof was a wand like object with a bright blue glow emanating from it, on her belt was a small plastic object that looked similar to a pistol.

"Please, stay away from the entrance until I've had time to scan you," demanded Fluttershy.

Everyone was a bit surprised by all of Fluttershy's gear, but complied nonetheless. The Pegasus pony began with Twilight, making sure each and every part of her body had been exposed to the light. She then went on to point the plastic device at Twilight's forehead. It let out a small beep as she pulled the trigger.

"98.5" said Fluttershy.

She did the same to Sweetie Belle.

"98.7"

Finally, it was Spike's turn. As the light washed over Spike, he was curious to know just what exactly she was doing to him.

"Hey Fluttershy, What is that thing?"

"It's a UV wand. It kills ninety nine point nine eight percent of all viruses, bacteria, fungi, everything," she answered as she continued to go about the scan.

"And you have this how?"

Fluttershy smiled beneath her mask and closed the wand. "It's a long story."

She then pointed the second device at Spike's forehead.

"98.5"

Feeling more comfortable, Fluttershy lifted her hood and revealed her pink mane. Next she slid off her mask and goggles.

"Well," she said smiling, "I hope you all are hungry. I just finished making some soup."

Sweetie Belle and Spike exchanged glances before following Fluttershy inside. To their surprise, there were no animals to be found.

"Fluttershy, what happened to all of your pets?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy, who was already pouring a few bowls of soup, replied "Well, the black flu is an avian influenza type A virus which means it can be spread from animals to ponies and now pony-to-pony. I didn't want one of my animals getting sick, so I just set them free. It took them awhile to understand, but they're okay now… So, are things in the city as bad as they say?"

Sweetie Belle sighed, as her and the others took a seat at the dining table. "It's a damn nightmare. Thousands are evacuating while thousands more die. I swear there are so many dead that seeing ponies in that state is almost normal… We saw a mass body burning on the way in. Did you know any of them."

Fluttershy brought the bowls of soup over to the dining table on a platter and laid them before her friends. "Yeah, a few; Bonbon, Mister and misses Cake, Cheerilee, and Poundcake."

The three just stared at Fluttershy, shocked by how casually she spoke of this. Then the thought of Pinkie Pie instantly shot through Sweetie Belle's head. With this new information, she couldn't help but think of how bad things must be for her.

"I imagine Pinkie Pie is having a pretty rough time," said Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy swallowed a spoonful of soup. "I wouldn't know. After she came back from Canterlot to find the Cakes dead she left town with Pumpkin. She didn't even tell any pony."

There was a momentary pause before Twilight asked "Excuse me Fluttershy, do you have a radio?"

She nodded and pointed to one on the kitchen counter. "Over there."

With the glow of her horn, Twilight flicked it on and began turning up the volume. She assumed that this announcement would be so large scale that it wouldn't matter what channel it was on.

"This is an announcement from the Ministry of Emergency Management and the Equestrian Royal Guard. As of three thirty PM, Canterlot time, the ruling princesses of Equestria have placed Equestria under military quarantine and martial law. Do not attempt to leave your city. Royal Guard checkpoints have been placed at all roads connecting major cities. If you attempt to leave, you will be sent home. All unruly action will be met with strict and immediate force. At eight thirty PM to seven AM a curfew will be in effect. If you break the curfew you will be detained. Message repeats. This is an announcement-"

Twilight shut off the radio and looked over to Spike. "Looks like we got out just in time."

The dragon glared at her. "You voted for this?"

Twilight made an expression, as if she'd been insulted. "No! Celestia and Luna did. Even Cadence got over ridden by them. We had no say. The only thing I voted yes on was the release of a few criminals!"

"You did!?" shouted Sweetie belle. "I was almost raped thanks to that!"

"Well, how the fuck is that my fault!? All of the police are dead! Was I supposed to let them all rot in their cells with no food and water?"

"Yes! Those sick fucks shouldn't walk free! They're only making this world go to shit faster!" argued Spike.

Ignoring the conversation completely, Fluttershy finished her last spoonful of soup and took it over to the sink. Rolling up the sleeves on her suit, she began to wash the bowl. Once she had dried it and placed it atop the rack, she sighed.

"Will you three shut up!" screamed Fluttershy. "Spike, Sweetie Belle, quit going after Twilight, if it weren't for her breaking the law and getting your asses out of Manehatten you'd be stuck there still! Secondly, she decided not to go underground like Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and even Shining Armor because she wanted to keep you two safe!"

Everyone just stared at Fluttershy. Never had they expected such a kind pony to snap in the way she just did. They just assumed that the years to herself and the stresses of the pandemic had finally gotten to her.

Spike was the first to recover from his state of shock. He turned to Twilight and was about to say something, when the lights suddenly went out.

Fluttershy face hoofed. "Oh come on."


End file.
